In some light manufacturing operations, workers are required to perform repetitive tasks using tools of various types. In some cases, when considered individually, such tasks are not particularly difficult to perform. However, experience has proved that over time, workers can be injured by performing these tasks repetitively. Such repetitive motion injuries can include carpal tunnel syndrome, a painful condition which can require surgery to correct. To avoid such injuries, specialized production units have been substituted for hand cutters, pliers and other conventional hand tools. Generally, these production units are of highly specialized design and are expensive. Moreover, without known exception, these units require the purchase and stocking of non-standard tool heads and other components, which are themselves very costly. While large manufacturing operations can justify the expense of these specialized production units, they are often too expensive for small manufacturing operations.
In light of the shortcomings of conventional powered hand tool devices and components, improved powered hand tool devices, components, and methods would be welcome in the art.